


Childish Dreams

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Baby Shuu, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: When Gakushuu was younger, he adored horses. He would constantly go on long rambles (that were impressive for a four year old) about them. He also used to want to be a knight who fought monsters. Still, those were just childish dreams and fantasies.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Childish Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first AssClass fic I’m posting. I have others written but they aren’t finished yet. Honestly, the only reason this fic is finished is because it is so short. Most of my writings would be way longer than this.

When Gakushuu was younger, he used to love horses. Whenever someone would ask him what his favorite animal was he would light up and end up rambling on about random facts about horses. How the males have forty teeth while the females have thirty six, or how they have two hundred and five bones. People would smile being impressed by his knowledge and his father would seem proud. 

Whenever some would ask what he wanted to be when he grew up, his eyes would shine like stars as he answered. He would always say that he would like to be a knight who would lead his men into war against monsters and villains. He would, of course, have a beautiful white steed and his father used to lift him up onto his shoulders saying that he would need his practice riding horses if he was going to ride one into war. 

One day when Gakushuu was five, his father watched him with disappointment when Gakushuu talked about his dreams of becoming a knight. He was sat down and told to give up on childish, delusional things like that. There were no knights in shining armor and no monsters that needed to be slain. So, Gakushuu gave up on it because his father said so and he knows everything. He no longer cared about horses; he still thought they were cool but would never talk about them. Whenever he was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, he would say that he wanted to be a CEO. That was what his father said he wanted him to be. So that became what Gakushuu wanted because he should always make that man proud.

Now, looking back, Gakushuu realized that his father was wrong about something he said way back then. There were monsters in need of slaying, and maybe if Gakushuu didn’t give up on his childish dreams so soon, he wouldn’t have become one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the last paragraph is where the implied suicide comes in. Uh, he’s not alright.


End file.
